Wie Lucius zu seiner Kuschelmaus kam …
by Raven Angelique
Summary: Wie nahm die Ehe zwischen Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy eigentlich ihren Anfang? Diese Geschichte ist ein Oneshot.


**Disclaimer für die gesamte Geschichte**

****Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling bzw. WB – ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen.

Wenn diese Geschichte Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen aufweist und die Autoren dieser FF das bemerken, es war keine Absicht und ich bitte dies höflich zu entschuldigen

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy und Narzissa Malfoy geb. Black

**Wie Lucius zu seiner Kuschelmaus kam …**

Lucius lief mit offenen Hemd durch sein Gästezimmer. Er fand dieses Haus einfach nur scheußlich und grauenhaft. Aber er hatte Narzissa auch nicht alleine zu ihrer Tante reisen lassen wollen.

Walburga Black hatte das junge Paar, wie sie es betonte, für zwei Wochen in ihr Landhaus eingeladen. Schon, als Narzissa den Brief mit der Einladung las, hatte er gemerkt, dass sie diese eigentlich nicht annehmen wollte. Doch die Worte der Tante hatten deutlich gemacht, dass sie es nicht dulden würde, sollte sie ein „nein" als Antwort erhalten.

Ihm tat seine Frau leid – Narzissa hatte einfach nicht gelernt, nein zu sagen oder einfach mal etwas kategorisch abzulehnen. Er hatte schon bei der Verlobung gemerkt, dass Narzissa es gewohnt war, dass man über sie bestimmte. Er glaubte sogar, an diesem Abend blaue Flecken auf ihren Arm gesehen zu haben, doch als er Narzissa hierauf ansprach, hatte sie nur verneinend den Kopf geschüttelt, ohne ihn dabei allerdings in die Augen zu sehen.

Von seiner Schwägerin Bellatrix wusste er, dass seine Frau von ihrer Mutter unterdrückt worden war und nicht nur sie, auch ihre Schwestern hatten in ihrer Kindheit leiden müssen. Bellatrix hatte irgendwann rebelliert und lernte sich zu behaupten und Andromeda?

Andromeda war, sobald sie volljährig wurde, von zu Hause abgehauen und hatte wenig später einen Muggel namens Ted geheiratet. Wie er zwischenzeitlich erfahren hatte, war die Ehe der zwei sehr glücklich. Er hatte zwar absolut nichts für Muggel oder muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer übrig, doch er verstand seine Schwägerin völlig, hätte an ihrer Stelle genauso gehandelt.

Narzissa war noch nicht einmal gefragt worden, ob sie mit einer Eheschließung mit dem Erben der Familie Malfoy einverstanden war: Ihre Mutter hatte sie, nachdem sie und ihr Mann seinen Heiratsantrag angenommen hatten, einfach in das Zimmer gerufen und gemeint, in einer Woche wäre sie eine verheiratete Frau.

Lucius zerzauste seine blonden Haare, indem er mit seiner Hand dadurch fuhr. Narzissa hatte so hilflos und verloren gewirkt in diesem Moment. Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort mitgenommen in sein Manor, doch dies war selbstverständlich nicht möglich. Vor der Eheschließung hatte Narzissa in seinem Haus ohne eine Anstandsdame nichts zu suchen.

Wenigstens hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Narzissa ein schönes Brautkleid bekam. Er musste schmunzeln, als er daran zurückdachte: Er hatte einfach dafür gesorgt, dass Madame Malkins nur Kleider parat hatte, die ihm gefielen und von denen er ausging, dass sie auch seiner Verlobten zusagten. Zudem hatte er schon im Vorfeld mit Madame Malkins vereinbart, dass die Preisschilder so manipuliert waren, dass sie genau dem Preis entsprachen, den seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter zu zahlen bereit war. Außerdem belegte er die Brautkleider mit einem Zauber: Nur Narzissa sah, wie sie in Wirklichkeit aussahen – ihre Mutter sah dagegen etwas ganz anders. Er grinste – das war seine Meisterleistung gewesen.

Gleich nach dem Ja-Wort hatte er Narzissa nicht mehr losgelassen. Laut hatte er verkündet, der Platz seiner Frau sei von jetzt an stets an seiner Seite, dabei legte sich sein Arm fest um Narzissas Taille. Seine Freunde grölten vor Vergnügen über diese Worte, selbst Tom, alias Lord Voldemort, grinste nur. Doch auch dies hatte er geplant – seine Freunde hatten nur zu gern zugestimmt, so eine Szene zu machen.

Leider hatte er keine Gelegenheit gefunden, Narzissa ebenfalls zu informieren. So errötete seine kleine Braut und zitterte nur noch mehr. In einem unbemerkten Moment schob sein bester Freund Severus, der gleichzeitig ein Klassenkamerad von Narzissa war, ihr einen Beruhigungstrank zu. „Trink, danach geht es Dir gleich besser. Geschenk von Lucius. Er will nur das Beste für Dich, vertrau ihm. Alles andere später, wenn Deine „liebe Mommy" weg ist."

Narzissa hatte brav den Trank geschluckt und stand so den Rest der Feierlichkeiten durch. Doch Lucius wollte nichts riskieren und brach 3 Stunden nach der Trauung auf. „Ich will mit meiner Frau alleine sein", war sein lautstarker Kommentar und wieder grölten seine Freunde begeistert los. Ganz aus war es allerdings, als Lucius Narzissa auf seine Arme hob und sie zum Apparierpunkt trug.

Sein Plan war aufgegangen – in seinem Manor angekommen, lud er seine frischangetraute Frau erst einmal zu einem Spaziergang eingeladen. „Verzeih das Verhalten meiner Freunde, doch ich dachte, so lenken wir von Dir ab. Ich hoffe, Du verzeihst mir irgendwann einmal."

„Das, das war Absicht?" stotterte Narzissa und sah ihn aus himmelblauen Augen erstaunt an.

„Ja, ich hab auch die Kleiderauswahl bei Madame Malkins manipuliert. Deine Mutter sah ganz andere Brautkleider als Du." Lucius demonstrierte, was er meinte. Das Kleid, was jetzt zu sehen war, war unförmig und unansehnlich.

Narzissa kicherte und lachte schließlich lauthals los. Doch schon Sekunden später schlug sie sich entsetzt die Hand vor dem Mund. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mylord. Mein Verhalten war unverzeihlich. Ich, ich verspreche, ich werde mich zukünftig besser benehmen. Bitte bestrafen Sie mich nicht für mein Verhalten."

Lucius sah Narzissa entsetzt an – meinte sie dies wirklich ernst? „Narzissa, lach ruhig, wenn Dir danach ist. Dein Verhalten war völlig in Ordnung, Kleines." Er strich ihr über die Wange, löste ihre herrlichen blonden Haare aus der Friseur, die ihm absolut nicht gefiel. „Ich werde Dich auf keinen Fall bestrafen, Cissy. Ich müsste dann ja auch mich bestrafen – ich hab Dich schließlich zum Lachen gebracht. Aber wir sollten uns glaube ich mal unterhalten", er lotste Narzissa zur Bank am Seeufer.

„Erstens: Ich werde Dich niemals bestrafen. Wir sind ein Ehepaar und völlig gleichberechtigt, auch wenn wir ab und an mal so tun werden, als wenn ich das Sagen habe. Doch das wird nur Theater sein, z.B. für meine Schwiegermutter.

Zweitens: Du bist die Herrin über Malfoy Manor. Niemand, absolut niemand, hat Dir in die Haushaltsführung hereinzureden und schon gar nicht Deine Mutter. Dein Wort ist in unserem Manor Gesetz: Wenn Du beschließt, dass es an einer anderen Stelle stehen soll, dann wird es so gemacht. Bist Du der Meinung, dass wir alle Wände oder die Fassade schwarz streichen sollen, dann werden wir dies veranlassen."

Narzissa sah ihren Mann ungläubig an. „Du Narzissa Cynthia Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, bist die Hausherrin und ich werde es ahnden, wenn jemand versucht, Dir seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Kommen wir zur Regel Nummer drei:

Ich werde mich Dir niemals, absolut niemals, aufzwingen. Deine Mutter hat Dir wahrscheinlich eingebläut, dass Du heute Nacht alles zu machen hast, was ich will. Ist es so?"

Narzissa nickte mit hochrotem Kopf. „Das vergiss bitte ganz schnell. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht völlig verängstigt über Dich ergehen lässt. Ich möchte unsere Hochzeitsnacht gemeinsam mit Dir genießen. Doch von diesem Arrangement wissen nur wir zwei. Freunde?"

Narzissa überlegte kurz und schlug dann in die ausgestreckte Hand ein. „Freunde."

„Was hältst Du davon, wenn Du Dir jetzt bequeme Schuhe anziehst und ich zeig Dir Dein neues Zuhause?"

Anhand von Narzissas Strahlen merkte Lucius, dass sein Vorschlag ihr Einverständnis fand. Er ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie in ihr neues Zuhause, doch vergaß er dabei nicht, seine Braut über die Schwelle zu tragen.

Wieder nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Whiskeyglas, verzog jedoch gleich darauf das Gesicht. Billiger Fussel, da lobte er sich seinen Feuerwhiskey. Plötzlich war ihm so, als wenn er ein Geräusch gehört hätte. Er lauschte, wie sollte er es hier nur 6 Tage lang aushalten?

Wieder meinte er etwas zu hören. Er öffnete die Tür und sah hinaus. „Narzissa, was machst Du hier auf den kalten Flur?" Er zog seine zitternde Frau in das Zimmer. „Du bist eiskalt, Kleines."

„Tut, tut mir leid", klapperte Narzissa mit den Zähnen. „Ich hoffe, ich stör Dich nicht, ich, ich …, bitte sei mir nicht böse."

„Warum sollte ich Dir böse sein?" Lucius zog Narzissa in das Badezimmer, ließ ihr schnell heißes Wasser ein. „Du wärmst Dich jetzt erst einmal auf und ich heiß den Kamin ein. Was hast Du da eigentlich an?" Lucius beäugte misstrauisch den scheußlichen rosa Bademantel seiner Frau.

„Einen Bademantel?"

„Das ist kein Bademantel nach meinem Geschmack!" Lucius öffnete den Gürtel und zog das scheußliche rosa-grüne Etwas seiner Frau aus, klemmte ihn sich unter dem Arm. „Und was ist das?" Er befühlte das Blümchennachthemd, das Narzissa darunter trug.

„Mein, mein Nachthemd", stotterte diese verlegen und senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Ich geb Dir gleich ein Hemd von mir zum Anziehen. Hopp, hopp in die Wanne, Kleines. Das was Du trägst, ist einer Lady Malfoy nicht würdig." Lucius verschwand aus dem Bad und Narzissa zog schnell ihre Sachen aus und stieg in das angenehm warme Wasser. Beinah sofort wurde ihr wieder warm.

„Ich leg Dir ein Hemd hier hin", Narzissa öffnete erstaunt die Augen und sah Lucius vor der Wanne stehen. Sie errötete vor Verlegenheit und Lucius grinste. „Das Bild gefällt mir, Cissy. Wärm Dich schön auf und dann kommst Du zu mir." Lucius beugte sich herab und hauchte Narzissa einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann verließ er das Badezimmer.

Narzissa tat, wie ihr geheißen und blieb volle 30 Minuten in der Wanne. Dann trocknete sie sich ab und streifte Lucius Hemd über. Das dunkelblaue Seidenhemd ging ihr bis zu den Knien. Da ihr Bademantel verschwunden war, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als so das Bad zu verlassen.

Lucius saß im Bett und las in einem Buch, das Feuer prasselte wieder munter vor sich hin und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme. Die zweite Hälfte der Bettdecke war einladend zurückgeschlagen.

Als er die Tür hörte, sah er auf. „Wow, Cissy. Mein Hemd steht Dir ausgezeichnet. Komm her, Kleines", er winkte Narzissa zu sich.

Ängstlich ging Narzissa zu ihm, blieb zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. „Näher, Cissy." Wieder kam seine Frau etwas näher, doch immer noch blieb sie etwas entfernt stehen, doch jetzt war sie wenigstens in Reichweite. Lucius streckte seine Hand aus und zog Narzissa zwischen seine Knie. „Du bist wunderschön, Lady Malfoy. Gestatte, dass ich Dich bewundere." Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr über die Wange, ließ sie dann über ihren Arm und schließlich über ihre Seite wandern. „Wunderschön." Lucius strich andächtig über ihren Bauch.

„Alles mein", flüsterte er schließlich, zog Narzissa enger an sich. „Mylady, Sie sind die schönste Frau, die sich ein Mann nur wünschen kann."

„Du, Du übertreibst", stotterte Narzissa.

„Nein, kein Stück. Nenn mich voreingenommen, weil ich Dein Ehemann bin. Doch ich übertreibe nicht. Komm, leg Dich neben mich. Ich will ja nicht, dass Du wieder frierst und dann erzählst Du mir, warum Du auf den kalten dunklen Flur warst."

Narzissa gehorchte und legte sich auf die andere Bettseite. Lucius deckte sie sofort gut zu und legte sich so hin, dass er sie ansehen konnte. „Ich bin ganz Ohr, Cissy."

„Ich, ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich, ich hab immer Angst in diesem Haus. Es ist so düster und unheimlich, überall sind Geräusch", flüsterte Narzissa verschämt. „Das erinnert mich immer an mein Elternhaus, dort ist es genauso. Wenn ich Angst hatte, bin ich immer zu Medea oder Bella ins Bett gekrabbelt. Ich durfte mich nur nie erwischen lassen sonst ..."

„Sonst bekamst Du Ärger, Mäuschen?"

„Ja, eine Black hatte keine Furcht zu kennen. Eine Black hatte sich stets ihren Ängsten zu stellen. Doch, doch das gelang mir nie. Ich weiß, ich bin ein Angsthase. Das, das hielt Mutter mir immer vor und bestrafte mich arg. Sie meinte einmal verächtlich, ich könne froh sein, wenn mein Mann ein richtiger Mann wäre. Ansonsten würde sie schwarz sehen für unsere Kinder, die würde ich nur verweichlichen." Mittlerweile liefen die Tränen in Strömen.

Lucius seufzte, das war schlimmer als alles, was er bereits von Severus erfahren hatte. Er zog seine Frau behutsam in die Arme. „Nicht weinen, Kleines, Du bist kein Angsthase. Ich bin gerade einmal fünf Stunden in diesem Haus und hasse es schon seit gefühlten 20 Stunden." Wie erwartet, brachte diese Bemerkung Narzissa zum lächeln und die Tränen versiegten schon etwas.

„Du wirst unserem Kindern eine hervorragende Mutter sein, wirst sie lieben und verwöhnen. Ich werde den Beschützerpart übernehmen für Dich und unsere Kinder. Niemand wird es mehr wagen, Dich zu bestrafen, solltest Du Dich einmal fürchten."

„Darf, darf ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen, Lucius? Ich schlaf auch auf dem Boden. Ich will nur nicht alleine in meinem Zimmer sein, bitte Lucius."

„Soweit kommt es noch, dass meine Frau auf dem Boden schläfst", schnaubte ihr Mann. „Du bleibst schön hier in meinen Armen, wie sollte ich Dich sonst beschützen, Kleines?" Ich hoffe nur, Du bist nicht böse, wenn Du morgen aufwachst und meine Hand liegt auf Deinem Bauch."

„Nein, das ist doch Dein gutes Recht. Ich enthalte Dir doch eh schon alles andere vor."

„Was haben wir vereinbart, Mrs. Malfoy? Wir vertagen unsere Hochzeitsnacht nur und werden sie dann gemeinsam genießen."

„Entschuldige, Du bist wirklich sehr geduldig mit mir."

„Ich erwarte ja auch viel – eine glückliche, lange Ehe mit einer Frau, die zugleich auch meine beste Freundin ist." Lucius küsste Narzissa behutsam, doch nur kurz. „Ich halt es hier aber keine 6 Tage aus", warnte er seine Frau. „Bist Du damit einverstanden, dass wir morgen unter einem Vorwand verschwinden?"

Narzissa nickte begeistert und sah Lucius fragend an.

„Nun, dann werde ich morgen Deiner Tante verkünden, dass ich spät abends noch eine Eule von einem Geschäftspartner bekam, der dringend um ein Gespräch bat. Deine Anwesenheit ist auch erforderlich, denn Armand besteht darauf, meine Frau kennenzulernen."

„Danke, ich danke Dir." Narzissa gähnte und kuschelte sich unbewusst enger an ihren Mann.

„Lass uns jetzt schlafen, träum schön Kleines. Wir reden morgen auch einmal über Deine Kleidung. Du siehst wahnsinnig sexy aus in meinem Hemd."

„Es ist schön weich", murmelte Narzissa beim Einschlafen. Lucius grinste nur und zog die Decke weiter über sie beide.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen sie pünktlich um 9.00 Uhr, wie Tante Walburga es wünschte, zum Frühstück. „Guten Morgen Tante Walburga."

„Guten Morgen, Kinder. Narzissa, ich wollte Dich um 7.00 Uhr wecken, doch Du warst nicht in Deinem Zimmer. Wo hast Du Dich herumgetrieben?"

„Bei mir, Tante Walburga", Lucius Stimme war kalt wie ein Gletschersee. „Ich forderte die Anwesenheit Deiner Nichte in meinem Schlafzimmer, da ich noch eine Eule von einem Geschäftspartner bekam. Armand Valdez erbat meine umgehende Anwesenheit wegen einer geschäftlichen Transaktion, die keinen Aufschub duldet. Außerdem möchte er Narzissa kennenlernen, denn seiner Meinung nach, gehört zu jedem erfolgreichen Mann eine Frau, die es weiß, wie man einen Haushalt führt und die weiß, wo ihr Platz im Leben ihres Ehemannes ist.

Ich habe Narzissa also entsprechende Instruktion für ihr Verhalten erteilt und sie aufgefordert, die Nacht bei mir zu verbringen." Lucius grinste anzüglich und seine Hand wanderte sichtbar zum Bauch seiner Frau.

Tante Walburga nickte zustimmend. „Recht hast Du, Junge. Narzissa muss endlich lernen, wie man sich als Frau eines Reinblüters verhält und ihre dämlichen Ängste ablegen. Ich hoffe, Du weißt Narzissa, dass es Deine vorrangige Aufgabe ist, Deinem Mann einen Erben zu schenken?"

„Das, das weiß ich, Tante, und ich hoffe, ich stelle Lucius zufrieden."

„Mehr als das, Weib, ich kann nicht klagen. Allerdings möchte ich mit unserem ersten Kind noch etwas warten, Narzissa soll durch nichts abgelenkt werden, solange sie lernt, wie man richtig einem Haushalt vorsteht."

„Sehr umsichtig, Lucius, ich bin froh, dass Du Narzissa endlich Gehorsam lehrst. Sie wurde ziemlich aufmüpfig in den letzten Monaten."

„Wir verstehen uns also, Tante Walburga. Ich hoffe, Du bist uns deshalb nicht böse, wenn wir gleich nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen?"

„Natürlich nicht, mein lieber Junge, auch wenn ich es bedaure, dass Euer Besuch nur so kurz war."

„Das ist bedauerlich, doch ich kann es leider nicht ändern." Mittlerweile hatten sie ihr Frühstück beendet und Lucius erhob sich, zog Narzissa auffordern zu sich hoch. „Dann möchten wir uns schon einmal verabschieden, Armand will, dass wir so schnell wie möglich kommen."

Wieder pflichtete Walburga Black dem blonden Aristokraten bei und verabschiedete sich mit mahnenden Worten von ihrer Nichte. Bewundernd sah sie dem Paar hinterher, ihr gefiel es, dass Lucius seine Frau hinter sich herzog.

Im Zimmer von Lucius angekommen, stellte Narzissa fest, dass ihr gepackten Koffer schon dort standen. „Entschuldige das rüde Verhalten, Kleines, doch ich wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg." Lucius hauchte vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Lippen seiner Frau, nur, um ihn gleich darauf etwa zu vertiefen. „Wir machen noch einen kleinen Abstecher, für den Besuch bei Armand fehlt uns die passende Kleidung", grinste er dann und flohte mit seiner Frau davon.

Narzissa schwirrte der Kopf von Lucius Geschwindigkeit. Sie waren in Rekordzeit durch ein Kaufhaus in der magischen Straße von Paris geeilt und Lucius hatte alles in den Korb geworfen was ihm gefiel. Narzissa bekam kein Mitspracherecht, ihr Mann lachte nur und meinte, sie solle sich überraschen lassen. Drei Stunden später erklärte er dann den Einkaufsmarathon für beendet und sie apparierten davon.

„So schnell hätte ich Dich nicht wieder erwartet. Du hast doch geschrieben, zur Zeit hast Du zu viel zu tun", erklärte eine unbekannte Männerstimme an ihrem Zielort.

„Grüß Dich Armand, darf ich Dir meine Frau Narzissa vorstellen? Narzissa, das ist Armand. Wir lernten uns in Beauxbatons kennen, wo ich einige Wochen als Austauschschüler war. Ich hoffe, wir stören nicht, Armand, wir sind vor Narzissas Tante geflohen, wo wir eigentlich 6 Tage bleiben sollten."

„So schlimm?" Armand gab Narzissa die Hand und bat sie ins Haus.

„Schlimmer, meine Frau hatte dort Alpträume, traute sich aber nicht in mein Zimmer, verharrte lieber stundenlang auf dem eiskalten Flur. Heute morgen taten wir so, als wenn Du dringend unsere Anwesenheit wegen eines Geschäfts fordertest."

Armand grinste nur: „Dann freu ich mich über Euren Besuch. Allerdings wollten Desirée und ich morgen verreisen. Das Gästehaus steht Euch aber so lange wie Ihr wollt zur Verfügung. Wir sind auch nur zwei Wochen weg."

„Das Angebot nehmen wir gerne an. Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, bleiben wir drei Wochen – dann habt Ihr auch noch Zeit, meine Frau kennenzulernen."

„Desirée wird sich freuen und wir können danach noch Geschäftliches besprechen, dann hast Du noch nicht einmal die Tante angelogen."

Narzissa entspannte sich langsam, ihr gefiel es hier. Sie fand den Geschäftsfreund ihres Mannes sehr nett und auch mit seiner Frau verstand sie sich von Anfang an blendend. Ihr tat es leid, als das Ehepaar sich nach einem gemütlichen Abend verabschiedete, sie wollten gleich nach Mitternacht in den Urlaub starten.

Schweigend und Arm in Arm schlenderten sie zum Gästehaus, welches abseits des Haupthauses stand. „Wow", mehr brachte Narzissa nicht heraus, als sie das Haus sah, das direkt am Meer stand. „Ist das schön hier."

„Ich war schon oft hier", erklärte Lucius, während er seiner Frau die Tür öffnete. „Armand und ich freundete uns in Beauxbatons an, auch Severus ist mit ihm befreundet. Hier kann ich ich selbst sein, muss mich nicht verstellen. Ich wünsche mir, dass auch Du Dich hier erholst und Dich entspannst. Sieh es als Flitterwochen ohne Zwänge."

„Sehr gern, welches Zimmer möchtest Du haben?"

„Das Zimmer, was Du Dir aussuchst, Kleines", Lucius grinste und öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. „Es gibt auch nur ein Schlafzimmer, Cissy. Aber wir stellten ja schon in der vergangenen Nacht fest, dass ein Zimmer für uns ausreichend ist zukünftig."

Narzissa errötete – sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie heute morgen in den Armen ihres Mannes erwachte, eng an ihn geschmiegt. Lucius Hand lag, wie er es vorausgesagt hatte, auf ihrem Bauch – es hätte noch nicht einmal ein Blatt zwischen ihnen gepasst. Sie gestand sich insgeheim ein, dass sie noch nie so gut geschlafen hatte, wie in der vergangenen Nacht.

„Du wirst niemals wieder über den dunklen, unheimlichen Flur laufen müssen, wenn Du Dich fürchtest", bot Lucius als Argument für ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer an.

„Ich hab mich noch nie in unserem Manor gefürchtet und dunkle unheimliche Flure haben wir auch nicht."

„Vielleicht fürchte ich mich ja und brauch Dich an meiner Seite."

„Sag doch einfach, dass Du möchtest, dass wir an unserer Beziehung arbeiten sollten."

„Ich würde gern an unserer Ehe arbeiten, Cissy, ehrlich. Aber wenn Du noch nicht möchtest, sag es bitte, ich versprach ja, dass ich Dich zu nichts drängen werden."

Narzissa dachte eine Weile nach, dann lachte sie schallend los. „Stell Dir Mutters Gesicht vor, wenn wir erzählen, dass wir keine getrennten Schlafzimmer mehr haben. Sie wird ausrasten über diesen neumodischen Kram. Ihrer Erziehung nach, schlafen Eheleute getrennt und so hat es auch zu sein."

Lucius schnaubte nur: „Ihre Erziehung ist aber nicht meine Erziehung, selbst meine Eltern hatten ein gemeinschaftliches Schlafzimmer. Meine Mutter gab mir einmal als Ratschlag mit, niemals im Streit einzuschlafen, sondern jeden Zwist noch vorher zu klären. Na ja, Dad schwärmte in diesem Zusammenhang von etwas anderem, doch das verrate ich Dir lieber später."

„Was empfahl Dein Vater?" Narzissa sah ihn neugierig an, während sie sich interessiert im Gästehaus umsah.

„Er meinte, Versöhnungssex sei nicht zu verachten." Lucius grinste, seine Frau lief feuerrot an. „Du hast gefragt, Cissy."

„Ja, ich weiß. Hat Bella mir aber auch schon einmal erzählt. Sie würde ab und an nur mit Rodolphus streiten, weil es ihr danach so gut gefallen würde."

„Ich werde mal horchen, ob Rodolphus davon weiß. Auf das Ergebnis bin ich gespannt."

Lucius zog seine Frau wieder aus dem Haus, am Strand blieb er stehen und zog sie in den Sand. „Lass uns noch etwas dem Meeresrauschen lauschen, Mrs. Malfoy. Nach den unheimlichen Geräuschen im Haus von Tante Walburga ist dies Erholung pur für unsere Ohren. Ich versteh Sirius jetzt auch, warum er zu den Potters abhaute."

„Er hielt es irgendwann nicht mehr aus, ihm tut nur Regulus leid, der dort noch bleiben muss."

„Denk nicht an ihn, vielleicht findet sich irgendwann einmal eine Lösung." Lucius zog Narzissa zu sich hinunter und somit fester in seine Arme. „Mrs. Malfoy, Sie passen genau in meine Arme. Ein Umstand, den ich gerne in den nächsten Minuten genießen möchte. Auf eine glückliche Ehe, meine kleine Freundin. Auf eine Ehe, mit vielen Kindern, die von uns zweien geliebt werden. Auf eine Ehe, in der wir irgendwann einmal sagen: Ich liebe Dich."

„Auf eine glückliche Ehe, mein Freund und Beschützer", konnte Narzissa nur noch hauchen, bevor Lucius sie in einen zärtlichen Kuss zog.


End file.
